


Eternity

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of angst, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Guess How Old, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interviews, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, god i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: “Hello, Ladybloggers!”Alya Césaire’s cheerful voice echoed in the video in sync with the big happy smile over her face.“Today we’re here once again with the favorite superheroes of Paris!” she told the camera with the same excitement as all those years ago. Just like always.The camera then turned around to show the tall young man in the familiar black leather-catsuit and the petite young lady in red.“Ladybug and Chat Noir! Hey guys!”The heroes raised their hands and waved for the camera happily.“Hey, Paris!” Ladybug beamed at the camera with Chat Noir grinning wildly. “Hey, guys, what’s up?”(an interview with everyone’s favorite heroes, full of laughter and tears and fluff and fluff and MORE FLUFF!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 125





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Boy did I miss writing! (fuck you school) this was just so strong that I- I just had to. I just had to get it _out._  
>  And well, hope you like it. <3  
> (god sometimes I just suck at naming, if you have a cooler name for this, I would love to hear it.)

“Hello, Ladybloggers!”

Alya Césaire’s cheerful voice echoed in the video in sync with the big happy smile over her face.

“Today we’re here once again with the favorite superheroes of Paris!” she told the camera with the same excitement as all those years ago. Just like always.

The camera then turned around to show the tall young man in the familiar black leather-catsuit and the petite young lady in red.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir! Hey guys!”

The heroes raised their hands and waved for the camera happily.

“hey, Paris!” Ladybug beamed at the camera with Chat Noir grinning wildly. “Hey, guys, what’s up?”

he then paused to look over ~~down~~ at his partner. “you know if it was six years ago, I would probably say something sarcastic as ‘what do you mean the _favorite_ superheroes of Paris? We’re literally the only ones!’”

The heroin snorted loudly and the camera shook for a sec with the sound of the recorder laughing.

“but it’s not like that anymore!” he added sweetly.

Ladybug nodded after him. “Oh yes, we have a big team having our backs now!”

“And _boy_ , are we happy about it!” The blond added cheekily. “But jokes aside we’re really happy. It’s so good to know there are people who have your back.” He finished with a kind smile.

The bluenette smiled as well. “And we’re very thankful for them.” Her eyes glanced over the camera and up for a moment and there was another shake of the camera.

“Speak of the team,” the Ladybloggers voice entered the Live once again. “there wasn’t any help this month. You guys did it all yourselves!”

The Asian lady agreed. “oh yes it was a very good month.”

“I didn’t die at all!”

Chat Noir announced merrily like it was the biggest accomplishment of the century, and well considering the boy’s life, it may as well be.

“that definitely counts as a good month in my book” he joked.

“Chat!” his partner however didn’t seem to share the same sense of humor as him. “we do NOT joke about things like that.” She emphasized the point with a smack to his chest.

The hero snorted. “sorry I just- sorry it was so much of a good opportunity.”

Others couldn’t see it but Alya was surely rolling her eyes. “you did really well! Hawkmoth for sure is fuming in his lair.”

Chat Noir nodded again. “oh yeah for sure. I mean we even got a new record of under one minute!”

Ladybug burst into laughter as he mentioned that particular battle, her partner started laughing right after her.

Alya’s eyebrows jumped up again. She didn’t get the time to ask, however.

“And I’m finally going to share the story _behind_ it.” He continued looking suddenly very serious. “you see we had lasagna that night for dinner-”

His partner exploded once again and his façade failed as well, his lips twitching ready for the break out of a grin.

“And I was like- I was waiting the whole day for that and _right_ as it got ready-” he stopped again to chuckle.

Ladybug was panting from laughter at that point and Alya couldn’t, not laugh as well despite not knowing the whole story.

“as it got ready the Akuma showed up-”

“G-god he was s-so pissed!” the dying girl finally managed to put out a sentence between her laughter. Alya burst out loudly herself, the camera shaking violently.

“I wanted that lasagna!” the blond protested loudly. “I didn’t even have lunch! I was-” he stopped to laugh again.

“God h-he was- he was like,” she tried to keep her laughter to make a serious and supposedly dangerous face, talking with a deep voice, mimicking her partner. “‘I want my lasagna and no one’s gonna stop me.’” She then started guffawing again.

The man laughed with them. “I was really angry and- well, that’s how we won so fast.”

The girl in polka-dot snorted loudly. “H-he didn’t even s-see you _coming_!”

Alya stopped her roar of laughter to comment. “Th-the power of lasagna!”

They all exploded again, at this point nothing the camera took was clear, it was all a blur of black and red and the sound of heartwarming laughter. There were tears going down their faces by the end of the story.

They finally managed to calm down and clear their faces with Alya adjusting the camera again and apologizing to the viewers.

“Look I know this makes me sound like an epicure, but it’s ok. Because it’s the **truth**.” The cat boy said shamelessly, looking straight towards the camera, his partner burst next to him again.

“I LOVE FOOD PEOPLE!” he yelled, throwing his hand up in the air. Ladybug snorted loudly with Alya following suit.

“I’m just a stray kitten who loves food. Give me food and I’ll be happy.”

The heroin stopped immediately to correct him. “oh no, you’re sure not a stray.”

Alya nodded her head. “oh yeah, you got that bell.” The phone moved a little to focus on Chat Noir’s famous golden bell for a sec.

“I had it since day one though.” He reminded them.

The petite girl gave him a grin. “yeah and that only means you were mine since day **one**.” She flirted shamelessly.

Chat noir actually _blushed_ , looking back at her with a mix of surprise and pride. “Oh wow, how very smooth of you _My lady_.” He flirted back cheekily with a hand over his heart.

His partner giggled adorably. “Thanks, I try, _mon_ _Chaton_.”

his mischievous smile turned to a one of fondness. He then took her head softly and bent over to kiss her forehead. With her closing her eyes and _melting_.

Alya couldn’t stop grinning. She could _hear_ the fans screeching in their homes.

“So, I was gonna ask how is it going but it’s clearly all good.” She teased them.

At least the girl blushed, the boy totally kept his nonchalant posture, being known for his PDA.

“Oh yes, all good.” The girl in red answered, trying to keep it cool but the happiness was just dripping from her very words, and well, no one could really blame her.

“Yeah, didn’t break up or anything.” The young man jested, surprising his girlfriend.

“Wait they are _people_ waiting for us to _break up_!?” she asked, looking genuinely shocked.

Alya winced at the mention of the said people with him giving a little dull smile. “There are always people like that chéri, you know very well yourself.” There was a hint of something in his voice.

The heroin frowned at him. “I do but just- I mean- _why_?” she shook her head. “I mean people were shipping us since we were _kids_. Like, it was _years_. And now they, what? waiting for things to fall!?”

Chat just gave a shrug. “Apparently there are people who think they’re _better_ for you.”

There were a few moments of silence with Alya looking at them in worry.

Ladybug was just looking at her boyfriend with the emptiest face possible. “that’s-” she started up suddenly.

_“that’s like the most stupid thing I ever heard in my entire life.”_

She commented in such a cold manner that Alya shivered.

“Like-” she scoffed loudly. “Wow! that’s so stupid that I don’t even know what to say!” she fumed, anger showing in her eyes. “Like who on their right mind would-” she shook her head in disbelief and scoffed again.

The leather-clad hero just gave another shrug with a poker face.

But his girlfriend wasn’t having it.

“yeah, well, I don’t _care_.” She emphasized. “You are literally the best person I could ask for. Even better! Like you are even better than my wildest dreams!” she commented loudly, doing her best to make it clear. For him and everyone else, that he was _the_ _one_.

That one got a laugh out of her partner -and a blush. “I can say the same about you love.” He replied back tenderly.

The bluenette smiled and gave a grin to the camera. “seriously I don’t think I would ever be able to even dream of something so perfect.”

The blond giggled and shook his head. His partner just winked at him and grabbed his hand, locking them together.

Alya smiled once again and let go of the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “oh, we sure know that. I mean we were waiting for this for forever! I don’t know what’s up with that people either but if you ask me, I say they’re just jealous.”

Ladybug grimaced slightly. “Yeah, I’m sure familiar with jealous people.”

Her partner shook his head. “Yeah, Not pretty.”

Alya grinned and winked. “Well, that’s what happens when you’re dating the hottest people of the city.”

They both laughed softly with the lady joking again. “You have no idea.”

Alya smiled fondly at their once again happy faces. “All and all no need to worry, Ladynoir shippers are going as strong as ever. Right guys?” she asked her viewers, already knowing the answer. “I mean you think we would calm down after three years of dating but noooo~! We’re waiting for the wedding!” she announced merrily.

Ladybug blushed and stammered to joke back with her, both missing Chat Noir’s far away expression.

“You know,” he started suddenly surprising the ladies. “I’m pretty much known for my impulsive behavior.”

They both looked at his thoughtful face with confusion from the sudden change of topic.

“Yeah and I’m getting gray hairs from them.” His partner joked.

He pouted, complaining. “Hey I’m getting better!” he then winked. “Besides, you love it.” His voice was naughty and the brunette raised an eyebrow at the sudden way the bug went as red as her suit.

“I still can do with fewer heart attacks tho.” She fired back stubbornly trying to keep their minds away which was a little obvious but Alya didn’t comment on it. Probably too personal.

Chat just gave her another teasing grin but then turned serious again. “ok but back at the topic.”

The girls raised an eyebrow because _what topic?_

He raised a hand rubbing his neck nervously. “You see I’m very straight forward and planning is _definitely_ LB’s department.” He told the audiences at home sheepishly. “my plans are mostly simple, except times when I want to do something extra or just perfect. Now those-” he grimaced a little.

Ladybug was now giving him suspicious looks. “Kitty what did you do?”

He gave her a playful glare. “hey, Rude! Why do always think I _did_ something?”

She laughed. “because you usually do?” she teased “Besides you’re being so suspicious! What am I gonna think!?”

He ignored her, keeping his face towards the camera, Alya moved it a little to get his face perfectly.

“As I was saying, before someone interrupting with their very rude accusations-”

“Hey-!”

“-I usually just go ahead and do the thing but you see,” he then gave them a miserable smile. “I was planning for this thing for _three months_ now.” He emphasized shoving a hand into his hair, looking absolutely like a man who was trying for three months _and failing._

The bug gasped. “Wait, what!?”

The cat, however, still ignored her. “and it- I keep _failing_.” He then gave a huff of laughter like he really didn’t know what to do anymore.

“Wait Chat, what were you planning for?”

“well, you’re gonna see since I’m just really _done_.” He told her, pretending to be angry but Alya could see that he seemed… nervous?

“I’m just gonna say screw it and do it, you know?” he said with another glance to the camera and fidgeting slightly in his place. “Everything I _did_ -like _literally anything_ \- it all failed! I just-” he shook his head. “Yeah, so, yeah.”

Chat Noir then turned towards his girlfriend looking very serious.

Ladybug looked back in absolute confusion and a bit of worry.

“Chat?” she whispered softly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Alya’s hands were starting to shake, feeling anxious inside.

The hero’s eyes finally opened and he raised a hand.

And…

…opened his pocket?

The realization hit the blogger at the same time as he took something out.

Ladybug gasped.

Chat Noir kneeled down.

Alya god damn _shrieked_.

“OH, MY FREAKING GOD!”

The cat chuckled nervously. The bug just stared at him in disbelief.

“Kitty wha-whe-ho-” she stuttered horribly, not knowing what to _do_.

It was like she was thirteen all over again, meeting the handsome kind model boy and sinking just so _deep_ that she was totally useless with words.

He chuckled again, the ring of his laughter stopping her heart even after all these years.

“I was carrying this in my pocket - _both the civilian and hero one_ \- for three months now!”

Her hands shot to her mouth, muffling yet another gasp. آer eyes started to water. There was something at the back of her throat, something like a happy sob.

And he saw it all, knowing very well how she felt, knowing her just _that_ good. His eyes wetting as well, his smile slightly shaking, the ring sparkling beautifully between them in his shaking hands.

Alya thought she might faint.

“I-” the hero paused, clearing his hoarse voice with another shaky puff of laughter. “shoot, I really didn’t think this through.” He murmured nervously.

And then there was silence once again.

Chat Noir closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them to look at the love of his life with the most serious expression and eyes full of love.

“Ladybug-”

“YES!” The heroin screamed from the top of her lungs and jumped her partner, strangling him to the ground.

They both hit the floor of the rooftop with a loud thud and an even louder ‘ **oof** ’.

Alya exploded. “SHE SAID YES! OH, MY GOD! FINALLY!” she turned the camera towards herself, laughing and shrieking, showing everyone her wild grin that was threatening to split her face in half.

“guys.”

“IT REALLY HAPPENED! OH MY-”

“GuYS. GUYS! WAIT!”

The blogger came out of her frenzy to pay attention to the poor boy on the ground. Turning the camera as well, making sure to catch everything.

(God, Nino was going to be soooo pissed knowing he lost the chance to see all of this in _person_.)

Ladybug was still on his lap. Well, chest to be more exact since they were still on the ground.

The blond huffed happily looking down at the bug latching to him. “Babe as much as I loved your answer, I was working on this for _three months_ -” there was a pause of him laughing. “and I have all these things to say so I would be really happy if-”

The girl went crimson red from the realization that she jumped the man before he even got the chance to give his speech.

She jumped to her feet with an embarrassed look and murmur of sorry.

He looked like he wanted to tease her for a sec but then seemed to think better of it.

He then fully stood.

“Ladybug,” he started.

“You were the best thing, that _ever_ happened to me.”

He said in the softest voice.

“That very first day, when I got to meet you, got the chance to be your partner and _friend_ , I thought it was all a dream. And not just because there was a freaking magical ring on my desk.”

He joked and she gave a little puff of laughter.

“It was **you**. You were just so… _wonderful_ and I was just so **awestruck**. And with my life and knowing my luck, I just couldn’t believe you’re even _real,_ that I got the chance to be _your_ partner. But you were. And I was just _doomed_ to fall in love.”

There was awe in his eyes like he still couldn’t believe all of this.

“And I loved you so **much**. So much that I was willing to let you _go_.”

Ladybug gasped at that part, her tears finally rolling down. Her heart shook from the mere thought of something like that really happening.

“It would have killed me, and I just know that I would probably never been able to move on or completely recover from it all because my feelings for you went just that _deep_ \- but I was willing to do it. Because I loved you and I wanted you _happy_. Even if the said happiness wasn’t with _me_.”

Her heart twisted. “oh kitty.” She murmured sadly.

“But that very first time, when you _kissed_ me,”

His eyes closed and a tear rolled down his cheek, her finger caught it.

“I just knew there is no going _back._ ”

He whispered softly like he would break if he said it any louder.

“I thought I knew how is it like to be in love with you but I was **wrong**. because when you kissed me,”

He paused, shook his head, and opened his eyes to stare at her.

“My whole world just _exploded_. My heart became so big that I felt like it’s going to burst. I-”

he gave out a teary laugh.

“honestly I think I legit died when you said you love me back.”

She didn’t know to laugh or cry. So, she just did both. “oh kitty.” Murmuring once again, unable to stop herself.

If he kept it like this, she would be the one dying this time.

“I felt like I had died and went to heaven! Like it was all a dream, I-” He paused again, left in a loss for words. His throat felt tight, but he needed to tell her. to just let her know the _depth of it all_.

“When I fell in love with you, I was just a teen and in these situations, the groan-ups say ‘what do you even know about love?’ and you know what I answer them?”

She shook her head and he smiled.

“I tell them, that I felt love the very first time I heard her brave words. that I felt it when I saw the fire in her eyes. I knew love when I heard her laugh for the first time. I knew it when I looked into her eyes. I felt it when she touched me for the very first time. I knew love when I knew I’m ready to _die for her_. when I realized that a world without her is worse than _death_.”

He took another breath and there was another tear going down.

“I knew love when you kissed me for the very first time and I just knew there is no going _back_. That there is no way in hell I’ll be able to let you go without truly _dying_. My heart and soul, whey you- no. No, they were always yours just as you said before. _I_ was yours, since that very first day, I just never realized, not until you said those three words.”

“Ladybug you are my moon and sun and the stars. You’re my _whole world_ , the reason I wake up every day and sleep in peace every night. Before you, my life… it was cold and dark and I… I was just so…”

He had to stop again because his throat was threatening to choke him.

Ladybug’s face was just a river of tears by then.

He raised a hand and brushed them off, cupping her cheek softly.

“I think I am unable to live in a world without you.” He simply admitted because wasn’t that the truth?

There was another gasp from her but it got lost in her choked sobs.

“These few years were the best years of my life. I was never happier and it’s all because of you. And knowing all of this, knowing since the very start that you are ‘ _the one_ ’, I-”

Another shaky breath and a smile.

“I’m happy to know that your _happiness_ lies with _me_. Because I know I loved you enough to let you go and die if only it meant you would get your happy ending.”

“Oh my god, _Chaton_.” She busted to tears all over again.

He gave her another adoring smile.

“But you love me. If your very happy answer from earlier is anything to go by.”

He joked and she laughed.

“Even if I can’t still believe how the hell I got so _lucky,_ or how is any of this _real_ \- but it is. You love _me_ and I love _you_. And so, I’m gonna do my damn best to give you all the love in the world and show you how much you worth, because God knows you don’t seem to know it.”

She laughed at that and fought the urge to shoot back ‘look who’s talking’.

“I’m gonna spend the rest of my life, doing my damn best to be everything you deserve and give you that happy ending.”

‘ _Oh kitty, you don’t have to.’_ She thought. _‘you already are all I ever needed.’_

“so here I am. Asking you, from the depth of my heart, to give me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me. To allow me to _love you_. For _eternity_.”

He took a step back and kneeled down again.

Her breath caught in her throat, her heart biting like crazy.

His face serious, his eyes full of love.

“Will you marry me, Ladybug?”

he asked with all of his heart-

“Yes. Yes, I will, Chat Noir.”

-and she answered with all of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love them.
> 
> There was going to be more but then this seemed like such a sweet, romantic, and awesome ending! that I finished it here. If I write the next part it’ll be super short. I don’t know I might still write it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this!
> 
> (I really teared up at our boy's speech)


End file.
